Cruxite Item List
Once again, be original. Session 1 H- He- Session 2 Li- Cruxite Battery (Must be put in something to advance to the medium.) Be- Cruxite Cheese B- C- N- O- Cruxite Power Ring (Requires an overly long "transformation" sequence to activate and get into the medium) F- Ne- Session 3 Na- Cruxite Salt Shaker - must be used to put salt on food Mg-Cruxite Microwave Popcorn Al- Si- P- S- Cl- Ar- Session 4 K- Cruxite Cookie Ca- Cruxite Lightbulb- Must be screwed in and have switch turned on (with working power source) Sc- Cruxite Monocle Ti- Cruxite Sword V- Cruxite Textbook Cr- Mn- Fe- Cruxite Takoyaki - must be eaten to enter the Medium Co- Cruxite Stick - must be snapped in two to enter the Medium Ni- Cu- Cruxite Nut and Bolt Zn- Cruxite Butterfly Ga- Cruxite Lightening Rod - Has to be set up on the top of a building and wait for a lightening strike. Ge- As- Se- Br- Kr- Cruxite Guitar - Must be played, then smashed to enter the medium. Session 5 Rb- Sr- Y- Cruxite Heart Zr- Cruxite Ribbon Nb- Cruxite This thing Mo- Tc- Orb, throws it at a wall to enter the medium. Ru- Cruxite Urn, must be toppled Rh- Pd- Ag- Cuxite Dinner Plate Cd- Cruxite Gem, must be inlaid into a ring setting to enter. In - Cruxite Warrior; Must be defeated in combat to enter. Sn- Cruxite Golden Wrench (Randomly dropped at a certain time after crafting, in a random place in his building) Sb- Cruxite turret with a missing brick. Has to scale the turret and replace the brick to enter the medium. Te- Cruxite Aviators I- Cruxite Waxwings - Have to be melted to enter the medium. Xe- Session 6 Cs-''' '''Flower Pot Ba- La- Cruxite Lighter. It must be used to light 1 candle in order to enter the Medium. Hf- Ta- Cruxite card (must be flung 5 feet) W- Cruxite Balloon -Must be popped to enter the medium. It also must be grabbed right after it is made otherwise it will float away. Re-Cruxite Magic Eightball Os- Ir- Cruxite Bubble Tiara - Must be snapped in half Pt- Au- Cruxite Geode Hg- Cruxite card deck - must be shuffled Tl- Pb- Cruxite Axe - must chop down a single door in the user's home to enter the Medium Bi- Po- At- Cruxite Teabag (The kind for brewing tea, yes.) Rn-Cruxite Hypodermic Needle Session 7 Fr- Ra- Cruxite Log- Must be chopped in half with axe. Ac- Rf- Db- Sg - Cruxite Pencil - Has to sharpen it to a stub. Bh - A Greek bell krater. It breaks like any other vase. Hs- Cruxite Carrot - Must be bitten to enter the medium. Mt- Cruxite Lamp Ds- Teddy Bear Rg-A little Gallows. The rope must be cut. Cn- Cruxite Corset Uut- Cruxite radio; Must tune into the correct station to enter. Uuq- Uup- Cruxite Smuppet Uus- Uuo- Session L Ce- Cruxite Mirror: Must be broken. Pr- Cruxite Sunglasses Nd- Cruxite Pie Pm- Flat cruxite skipping stone -- he has to skip the rock across the ocean six times. Unfortunately, he is probably going to have to run all the way down the top of the lighthouse to get to the beach to do this. Sucker. Sm- Eu- Gd- Tb- Cruxite Nesting Doll, all layers must be taken off Dy- Ho- Cruxite Medallion (Its not like this will be thrown into the ocean somehow and warrant an underwater section, right?) Er- Cruxite Snare Drum - Must be added to a drum kit and played to enter the medium. Tm- Cruxite Toad Yb- Cruxite Brick Lu- Cruxite Gavel - Can be used by simply hitting it against something really hard. (But of course, the only proper way to use a gavel is to hit the table really hard and demand order in the courtroom.) Session A Th- Pa- Cruxite Rose U - Cruxite Notebook - Must have a single word written in it to enter the medium Np - Cruxite Glass Microphone - Must be shattered with voice to enter the medium. Pu- Am- Cruxite Bottle Cm- Cruxite Blackboard - an equation must be wiped from it Bk- Cf- Es- Fm-Cruxite Atom Bomb- You need to press the detonator Md- Cruxite Mannequin No- Cruxite Pizza Lr- Cruxite Typewriter Category:information